<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take This Ember by Gileonnen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423993">Take This Ember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/pseuds/Gileonnen'>Gileonnen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Microfic, Tweetfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/pseuds/Gileonnen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Eriana-3/Wei Ning microfics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eriana-3/Wei Ning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Come hang with me at <a href="https://twitter.com/gileonnen_again">@gileonnen_again</a> to request fics of your own!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is how Eriana likes her best--Wei whirling down the stairs with lightning in her eyes and her gown glittering with crystals. She is eager, unstoppable as a warship.</p><p>She takes Eriana's arm and her heart together. "Let's dance," she says, and Eriana knows no answer but Yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gentleness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei Ning comes home caked in blood--sweat-drenched, knuckles split. Eriana-3 glances up from her book and asks, "Victory?"</p><p>"Narrow defeat," says Wei; her grin is a light all the same. "Need a shower."</p><p>"Kiss me first?"</p><p>When Wei kisses Eriana's brow, her lips are so very gentle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where the fuck is your wife?!" yells Omar Agah as he slices through a knot of Ahamkara. She can hear his panic; Vell's down. He's alone. "I need shields--"</p><p>Eriana hears the meteor scream of something heavy falling from a great height, and looks up. She smiles.</p><p>"There she is."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>